


Bleu marine

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Herodotos, Aromantism, Asexuality, Boat Dads, Declarations Of Love, Family, Found Family, Hints of Kassandra/every girl on the Adrestia, I mean it's basically canon right?, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, There's a lot of aro feels in this one, Very soft I swear
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Un jour, ils se retrouvent tous les deux à la poupe, seuls de chaque côté du brasero, et Barnabas lui pose une question.Tu n'as jamais voulu de famille ?À partir de là, c'est le doigt pointé sur quelque chose qu'Hérodote n'a jamais su expliquer.





	Bleu marine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Navy Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148740) by [Kalincka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka)



> J'avais commencé cet os il y a quelques mois, sur un coup de tête, et je ne l'avais jamais vraiment fini car je m'étais *un peu* éparpillée sur d'autres projets entre temps... Mais le voilà. Je pense que je n'ai encore jamais posté de fic aussi personnelle, parce que c'est très rare de voir des personnages aromantiques assumés dans n'importe quel média, mais le fait qu'on spécifie plusieurs fois qu'Hérodote n'est intéressé par aucune forme d'interaction romantique m'a assez interpellée pour que j'en fasse quelque chose (enfin, me connaissant, il me faut souvent pas grand-chose pour écrire). Bref, sa relation avec Barnabas est vraiment très douce (sérieusement, les petits dialogues dès qu'on passe près d'une île random sont... Si domestiques urf) et j'y ai vue l'occasion d'écrire un peu sur l'aromantisme, parce que j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le faire, et tant que personne aro, ça me tenait vraiment à cœur. J'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans ce texte-là. Voilà voilà, fin de la note d'auteur sentimentale.
> 
> PS : ça vous sera peut-être utile d'avoir quelques connaissances sur le langage des fleurs ! (Henry Green, ceci est pour toi)

— Tu n'as jamais voulu de famille ?

La question n'est pas méchante, seulement un peu maladroite. Hérodote, les yeux soudainement braqués sur le visage de Barnabas, secoue doucement la tête. Une certaine mélancolie, habituelle, alourdit ses mains.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

— Alors quoi ? L'appel d'Aphrodite te laisse insensible ?

Barnabas a parlé d’un ton sincèrement troublé. Hérodote roule des yeux presque par réflexe, tandis qu’un sourire consterné vient étirer ses lèvres, mais cependant, il ne relève pas la mention divine :

— Ce n'est pas un choix. Ou presque. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie. Personne ne m'a jamais intéressé.

— Pas même à Corinthe ?

C'est soudain.

Le rire explose dans sa gorge avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ; amusé, l'historien croise le regard tout aussi pétillant du marin, qui vient de se rendre compte de sa comparaison maladroite. Il lui faut un temps pour se calmer, mais son sourire reste gigantesque, parce que dans la question qu’il vient de recevoir, il n’y aucun signe du mépris habituel qui aurait pu transparaître. Il y a seulement l’envie un peu naïve de comprendre, cette envie-là qui les a toujours rassemblés, même si leurs manières de chercher la vérité se divisent entre religion et témoignages.

Il n’a pas peur de Barnabas. Il n’a pas peur de l’incompréhension qui risque d’envahir ses traits s’il ne réussit pas à bien expliciter son ressenti. Pour la première fois, il réalise qu’il a envie d’expliquer la chose à quelqu’un - et que ce quelqu’un-là est assez particulier pour qu’il s’y autorise.

— Je ne vois pas... L'intérêt d'un engagement. À court ou long terme. Je n’ai jamais… Eu l’étincelle.

Barnabas l'écoute avec un air attentif, sérieux malgré l'expression encore détendue de sa plaisanterie. Il hausse un sourcil :

— La solitude ne te fait pas peur ?

— Ce n'est pas une question de solitude, Barnabas. C'est une question de sentiments.

Il y a un petit silence. Pas grand-chose, un simple creux au milieu de la conversation, pourtant Hérodote jurerait entendre le déclic qui se fait dans la tête de Barnabas, qui sourit subitement :

— Pas même pour une nuit ?

— À mon âge ? rétorque-t-il avec condescendance.

— Et dans ta jeunesse ?

— Les voyages et les livres étaient plus intéressants.

Et puis Barnabas éclate dans un rire tonitruant, qui monte plus loin que la vigie ; un éclat qui rendrait jalouse la lune, parce qu’il illumine l’instant d’une joie indescriptible. Ça n’a rien d’irrespectueux. C’est aussi sincère que l’a toujours été le capitaine.

C’est trop agréable.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hérodote a l’impression qu’il ne sait plus respirer – rien à voir avec une crise d’asthme, pourtant ; c’est plus doux et plus fort, aussi, ça bloque sa cage thoracique comme pour lui ordonner de se rappeler ce moment-là. Il ne faut pas qu’il l’oublie et il faut qu’il le garde au creux de sa poitrine.

Alors Hérodote prend le souvenir et le garde. Ils passent le reste de la nuit à parler, assis à la poupe. Ça leur suffit.

* * *

 — Et toi ? Tu as une famille ?

La question s’échappe d’Hérodote le soir d’après. Ils sont à nouveau à la poupe, il est à nouveau minuit.

Barnabas sourit, comme si la question avait un sens particulier :

— Bien sûr que j’en ai une.

Puis il embrasse l’Adrestia du regard, les voiles repliées, les trois boucliers spartiates empilés contre le mât, la figure de proue à l’image d’Ikaros, les arcs des filles d’Artémis éparpillés sur le pont. Il accroche l’écoutille la plus proche du poste de commande, par où elles sont allées dormir. Roxana affûte son épée et ses jambes se balancent tranquillement au-dessus de la mer : elle est à côté de Myrrine qui aiguise sa propre lance, et les deux femmes murmurent presque aussi doucement qu’eux.

Kassandra n’est pas là. Ils sont amarrés à Cythère et ce soir, elle est restée à terre.

Hérodote pense qu’avoir cette conversation près de l’île consacrée à Aphrodite a quelque chose de drôle.

— Je suis marié, continua Barnabas en détachant son regard de l’Adrestia. J’ai perdu ma femme en mer.

Il dit ça avec une légèreté si exceptionnelle que ça paraît presque normal. Hérodote n’a pas le temps de s’excuser.

— Je ne l’ai jamais retrouvée, s’explique le vieux marin sans laisser transparaître une once de tristesse. Mais je sais… Je sais qu’elle est quelque part. Je ne la retrouverais peut-être pas, mais je sais qu’une pauvre tempête ne suffit pas pour l’abattre.

Un silence flotte. Trop lourd, pense Hérodote. La question roule avec difficulté sur sa langue :

— Elle s’appelle comment ?

Le sourire qui s’affiche sur le visage de Barnabas est démesurément grand. Il a l’œil qui pétille, comme si quelque chose s’était glissé dans la question et qu’Hérodote n’y avait pas fait attention.

— Leda. Elle s’appelle Leda.

Et ça le frappe.

Il a parlé au présent, là où d’autres auraient considéré qu’une femme perdue dans les flots faisait partie du passé. C’est ça qui fait sourire Barnabas. C’est lui qui le fait sourire.

— Elle t'aimerait bien, rajoute le capitaine comme pour lui-même.

Hérodote fixe brutalement le feu en fronçant les sourcils, parce qu’il n’arrive plus à réfléchir, et c’est embêtant.

— Mais bon, une famille, ça ne s’arrête pas au mariage, hein ?

Barnabas a repris la conversation en se penchant légèrement en arrière pour s’étirer. Son sourire n’a pas disparu le moins du monde. Son œil se braque sur Roxana et Myrrine : Roxana vient de brandir son épée à la manière d’une lance brisée, probablement magique, appartenant certainement à la fille de la femme qui est à ses côtés. La comparaison amuse encore plus Myrrine lorsque la guerrière lâche un juron bien apprécié de Kassandra.

Hérodote les observe, aussi. Il sait que Barnabas lui fait passer un message.

Alors il répond.

— Non, ça ne s’arrête pas au mariage.

Et comme ils semblent tous les deux d’accord là-dessus, ils ne disent pas un mot de plus de toute la nuit. Ça leur suffit.

* * *

Le troisième soir, il n’y a aucune parole échangée. Kassandra est revenue de Cythère, et elle a ramené une fleur pour la poser dans les cheveux de sa mère. L’Adrestia est repartie, ils se dirigent vers Chios désormais ; Alexios en a assez d’errer sur le pont et sa sœur a gardé un bouquet pour une autre fille d’Artémis, qu’elle a laissée derrière. Odessa a lancé un défi à Thyia, une histoire de flèches et de requins – c’est à Kassandra d’aller chercher les squales une fois abattus, parce que personne d’autre n’est assez fort pour découper leur viande sous l’eau, et les deux femmes sont tordues de rire quand elle ressort, complètement trempée, après avoir été poussée par-dessus bord par son frère. Lorsqu’ils mangent la chair grillée tous ensemble autour du feu, Hérodote songe, calmement, que le mariage paraît d’autant plus ridicule.

Ils sont sur une mer d’huile cette nuit-là, et il est presque minuit. Le silence est aussi plat que les vagues. Ils sont à nouveau à la poupe. Tous les deux. Tout le monde dort.

Et puis :

— Je pense que je t’aime.

Zeus fendit l’Adrestia en deux de sa foudre, et tous les dieux de l’Olympe s’étaient penchés au bord de leur montagne pour les observer.

Ces mots sont trop vides et pleins à la fois ; ils sont si risibles, et en même temps si sérieux, ils sont à double-face, personne ne peut vraiment les comprendre en dehors d’eux deux. Hérodote est traversé par un éclair indolore. Le sentiment est tellement étrange, parce que les mots que Barnabas vient d’employer ne sont pas chargés de la signification qu’on leur accorde d’ordinaire. Il repense à Kassandra et sa mère, la fleur dans ses cheveux, à Roxana et Myrrine sur le pont hier soir, à Odessa et Thyia, à Leda, à tous ces sentiments qu’on aurait pu ranger dans une boîte ou cacher sous une étiquette.

Il aurait dû se précipiter, répondre tout doucement un _non, tu ne m’aimes pas_ , et probablement un _et moi non plus_ , parce que ça aurait été trop compliqué de dire que si, il aimait, mais pas dans ce sens-là, probablement dans aucun sens commun d’ailleurs, et c’était si dur d’expliquer une absence, de poser les mots sur un vide et pas sur un tout, de faire comprendre à quelqu’un qui avait toujours eu cette présence qu’il n’avait jamais connu la même affection. Il aurait dû secouer la tête, chercher un moyen de fuir ou une façon de le rassurer, dire que ce n’était pas sa faute - ce n’était pas la sienne non plus mais il fallait s’excuser, comme d’habitude, parce que les cœurs allaient souffrir. S’excuser, fuir, se défendre, nier : toujours les mêmes mécanismes au moment de parler d’amour.

Et il n’y eut rien de tout ça.

Pendant un moment ils se regardent, le souffle court, presqu'inexistant, alors qu'ils n'ont fait aucun effort. C'est le fait de se regarder qui les fatigue. Au fond de l'œil qui le fixe, il y a mille et un points d'interrogation qui miroitent et qui s'entrechoquent, tant et si bien qu'il a l'impression de voir le reflet d'une marée dans le regard de Barnabas. Le capitaine le scrute en silence, et c'est assez rare pour être souligné – pas d'hommage à Héra, cette fois, pas de compliments pour Poséidon, il n'y a qu'Apollon qui vient leur moucher la parole dont ils n’ont pas besoin. Le rougeoiement des braises, presque éteintes, creuse et allonge les rides sur la face du vieux marin. Il le marque de cernes fraîches, de deux ronds pâles et roses sur les joues qui, à une autre heure que celle de minuit, auraient pris le nom de timidité.

Hérodote a le sentiment étrange de tomber. Tomber pour quoi, il ne sait pas encore.

L'odeur de la mer colle sur l'exomide de Barnabas. Le tissu en est si imprégné que sa couleur bleue délavée semble avoir été volée à la Mer Égée. Le médaillon de Poséidon, posé dans le creux de son cou, brille sous la lueur du foyer : le métal poli du trident et la peinture rouge écaillée par le sel reflète chaleureusement le vivat des flammes, comme en écho à la foi que transporte le bijou. Il n'a jamais pensé à demander au capitaine d'où lui vient ce talisman. Il ne lui a jamais demandé si, après tant de temps passé sur les vagues, la présence du dieu l'effraie comme au premier jour ou s'il est devenu une entité familière, un nom aussi imprévisible que l'océan qui fait partie de sa vie. Est-ce que sa cicatrice lui fait mal encore, et est-ce qu'il a gardé des réflexes traumatiques lorsqu'il navigue près de l'Île Oubliée vers laquelle Kassandra veut aller. Hérodote se sait féru de questions, pourtant – mais aucune ne franchit ses lèvres. Ils restent là, épaule contre épaule, au coin du feu, sur un bateau. Deux vieillards qui se regardent sans rien dire.

C'est Barnabas qui brise à nouveau le mutisme. Il s'arme de quelques mots et il fait voler en éclats la vitre lisse et claire qui s'était construite entre eux sans trop de raisons.

— Tu le sens aussi, non ?

Il veut se rassurer, vérifier qu’il n’a pas dit une bêtise. C’est touchant, vraiment, cette façon que Barnabas a de le regarder avec cet infini respect dans l’œil, toujours soucieux de ne pas franchir ses limites. Il y a un gouffre immense derrière ce « le », et Hérodote connaît cette sensation mieux que quiconque : il sait ce que cette question veut comme réponse, il sait ce que cela fait de tendre la main et de ne jamais en rencontrer une en retour. Au creux de sa poitrine, le souvenir d’il y a deux jours cogne et semble vouloir sortir, dans une force étrange qui résonne avec les mots de Barnabas, qui répond à cet appel sans aucune hésitation. C'est un murmure qui quitte sa bouche fatiguée.

— Oui, je sais.

Ça ne porte pas de nom, pourtant : c'est invisible, ça ne bouge pas, ça se tapit au fond du cœur sans aucun mot en guise d'identité. C'est discret, trop même. Ils ont plusieurs façons, pourtant, de décrire l’amour, mais ce n'est ni ἀγάπη, et pas ἔρως, du moins pas encore, et de toute façon ἔρως ne l'a jamais intéressé de toute sa vie. C'est un mélange étrange de φιλία forgée à de la στοργή. Oui, la φιλία, cela se rapproche déjà d'avantage ; mais il reste une autre part innommable, plus puissante encore, qui lui glisse entre les doigts comme un poisson.

Hérodote fronce les sourcils. C'est fâcheux.

Et puis Barnabas se penche, appuyant un peu plus son épaule contre lui. Cette fois-ci c'est son bras qui vient effleurer le sien. C'est beaucoup moins fâcheux que de réfléchir, mais tout de même…

— J’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’as dit.

Sa voix est vraiment basse, réalise-t-il soudainement ; elle ne s’élève pas plus haut que les volutes de fumée, en face d’eux, qui se dissipent au moindre souffle de vent. S’il n’était pas aussi près de l’oreille de Barnabas, peut-être que ses mots se seraient envolés eux aussi, sans trouver le moindre auditoire. Sa capuche, sur sa tête, ondule avec légèreté. Elle a une odeur différente de celle de la mer : elle sent la poussière de marbre et la lourdeur des pierres, l’usure de ses voyages et la chaleur des plaines de l’Attique. Barnabas s’esclaffe, tout doucement, avec la même voix feutrée que la sienne.

— Les Dieux le savent.

Hérodote suppose que c'est le cas. Il hausse les épaules. Enfin du moins, son épaule gauche, parce que son épaule droite est accolée à celle de Barnabas et le geste le fait déraper un peu plus contre lui ; non pas que cela le dérange, puisque de toute manière, il est fatigué. Il hésite un moment, il se demande s'il faut trouver une posture plus stable ou s'il faut rendre les armes, aller dormir à sa place habituelle sous la poupe - mais le bras contre le sien lui administre une petite tape indignée à cette idée. Sa tête finit par se loger dans le creux d'une clavicule sèche et salée, et l'odeur de l'exomide bleu marine lui explose à la figure.

Que le silence soit aussi assourdissant alors qu'ils se trouvent en la compagnie de l'autre a quelque chose de surnaturel. Eux qui ne se taisent jamais préfèrent de rien dire.

Deux conteurs, appuyés l'un sur l'autre, finissent par se tenir la main.

Barnabas ravive les braises de son bras libre en prenant garde à ne pas trop bouger son épaule gauche. Il n'a pas l'air préoccupé le moins du monde, enfin en apparence ; quelques petites paillettes rouges s'envolent sous l'action du tisonnier et se reflètent dans son œil unique. Hérodote soupire – il est fatigué, vraiment fatigué, par les Dieux, il se sent _bien_ – et il s'autorise, lui, à fermer les yeux.

Il l’aime aussi.

— Je veux bien d’une famille, souffle-t-il d’une voix discrète.

Un autre petit rire se perd au-dessus de sa tête. C’est trop agréable.

— Tu l’as déjà, fontaine de savoir.

Et ça leur suffit.

Non loin d’eux, sous la lumière du feu mourant et délicatement ramenées de Cythère, se trouvent deux branches de glycine en fleur.


End file.
